Yugi and the Curse of Osiris
by Specter1997
Summary: A give for slifer the  2 years after Atemu going to the afterlife, Yugi just couldn't take it anymore.  Enlisting the help of Marik  Ishizu refused to have any part of this  Marik performs a dark ritual, known as "the curse of Osiris" Which allows any sou


Summary:  
2 years after Atemu going to the afterlife, Yugi just couldn't take it anymore.  
Enlisting the help of Marik (Ishizu refused to have any part of this) Marik performs a dark ritual, known as "the curse of Osiris" Which allows any soul from the afterlife to "graft" on to a living host and cross into the living plane as well.  
Unfortunately the ritual was misread (translation problems) and instead of what Yugi hoped would happen (Atemu's soul coinciding with Yugi's) the ritual burned off the left side of Yugi's body and face.  
After 7 months of rehabilitation and allowing the darkness of the ritual to repair the damage dealt to Yugi, the bandages came off and Yugi realized he couldn't see out of his left eye, but could control his body. Later on, it is discovered that the soul of Atemu that was brought back was nothing more than a dark reflection of the real Atemu, and control of the body kept shifting between Yugi and Shadow Atemu.  
Because of the ritual, whenever Shadow Atemu is in control, the left side of Yugi's body mutates into a partial demon form, and Shadow Atemu goes off and kills people...

It was two years after since that day…

_~recollect ~_

"_Even you are a king, you still Yugi!"_

_Joey smiled at the boy sadly, who stopped in front of __**[the door of the spirit world],**__ Yugi smirked and thumbed up:_

"_Yes! We will always say 'It's your move!' and we will never forget you!"_

_The boy turned back and gave his friends his last smirk:_

"_Right."_

_And then he disappeared in the light._

_~closing stages of recollect~ _

I knew I shouldn't be weak because of his living, but…

I looked through the window.

"I miss you a lot,** [Atemu]**…"

I whispered while tears were running down my cheeks.

"Well Yuge, I told you shouldn't be upset about his leaving."

Joey put one of his hands on my shoulder. But Tea scolded him at once:

"Don't you **feel upset** when you **lost a friend**?"

Joey and Tristan shouted back:

"Of cause I will!"

"I want to be alone guys."

I spoke softly and went to the tallest floor of this school-Domino High School.

I leaned myself on the wire netting while I was watching the end of the day. The wind blew my hair and this made me remember another thing between "us"…

_~recollect ~_

_Yugi lied on the floor while he was playing his __**[millennium-puzzle]**__. The spirit of the puzzle, Yami, who also known as Atemu the 18__th__ pharaoh of Egypt was standing next to him. Both of them were silence for a while, and then Yugi whispered to his dark twin:_

"_Thanks for giving me__** friends**__ and __**strength to face the problems**__…"_

_Yami chuckled a little:_

"_That the results of your efforts."_

"_But still I have to thank you. __And please don't forget us while you have your memories back…__"_

_Yugi's expressions turned into a little sad. Yami looked at him for a second and smiled while shaking his head:_

"_Of cause I won't little one,"_

_~closing stages of recollect ~_

Damn. Tears ran down my cheeks again!

"Why don't you go to see Marik and asked for some help? Yugi Muto!"

I was shocked after I said it. Yeah…why don't you ask for help to bring him back?

I smirked.

I sent my grandpa a note.

_I'll go to Egypt for a few days and I'll bring the other me back. Help me to tell my friends,_

Yeah, a simple letter.

I put down my personal belongings in the motel and got on a bus which was going to the pyramid. After a few hours or a few minutes, I had arrived at [the Valley of the Crown]. This was also where **[Marik],** **[Ishizu]** and **[****Odion****] **lived. I stood behind the door of their house and tapped the door. A voice called from indoors:

"Who is there?"

"It's me. Yugi Muto."

Suddenly the door opened. Marik stared at me with amazement, said:

"Why the hell you are here?"

Therefore, I told him about my vision. He frowned:

"It's dangerous if you want to bring him back."

I nodded my head at once. He sighed:

"But I haven't said there's no way to bring him back to life."

I eyes were sparking. Marik kept his conversation.

"There's a dark ritual, known as "the curse of Osiris" Which allows any soul from the afterlife to "graft" on to a living host and cross into the living plane as well. But it's very unsafe; I can't help you if you have an accident."

I smiled bravely:

"I will accept it."

I stood on a magic system. There were a lot of secret codes on it. But there were two symbols that I could tell. One of them was something like a pair of demon wings and the other was a circle. Marik stood in front of it, prepared to pray. Suddenly, a voice of a girl shouted:

"You must stop this now! Marik!"

It's Ishizu, Marik's sister. She shouted at us:

"It's too dangerous and it's not impossible to bring him back!"

"I know that Ishizu."

I suddenly spoke. Ishizu's eyes were enlarged immediately:

"So why you…"

"Cause I love him too much and please continue the rite Marik."

Marik nodded. Then he started to hum:

"I GAVE MY NAME, BLOOD, AND SOUL TO THE HOLY SPIRIT. THE ABOVE THREE ITEMS AND THOU-YUGI MUTO SIGN A CONTRACT. LET YOUR WISH COME TRUE."

The System started to shine. Then unexpectedly, something burnt on my body. The last thing I remember is Marik's worried voice.

"YUGI!"

I opened my eyes then I noticed that I was lying on my bed. What did the world bring me back to life? I sat on the bed thus I felt the left hand side of my body was damage and bandaged. Well, I was repented to do that dark ceremony at that moment. Suddenly, I smelt something disgusting from the down floor so I went downstairs. Therefore, I saw grandpa, who was lying on the floor which has covered by his blood. Is he dead or alive? I started to walk and then I got myself bogged down in something.

"Ouch, it hurts."

I found I fell on to the floor from my bed. Also, I found out that I had to take a bath because the smell was so horrible. I walked downstairs, towards the bathroom. I wondered where my grandpa was while I got into the bathroom.

I discovered that there were tattoos like a labyrinth on my left hand side of my corpse; my left eyes became unbalanced as my right eye and there was something like bones had stabbed out my knees. I didn't know what that was so I just let my guard down. And then I was apologized by this choice.

After the boy named Yugi Muto fell asleep, something awful was going to happen. Yugi's left eyes suddenly opened and he sat on his bed. The creature that had Yugi's face used his deeply, sexy voice muttered:

"So…I'm back…"

Claws came out from his hands and the creature crushed the ceiling by a powerful kick. This was easy to him but for human, it's very difficult to do that. The creature crouched on the roof and whispered:

"Let the kill begin…Yugi…"

In a corner of a street, a group of bullies were "playing" on a girl. The girl shouted at them in fear:

"Please leave me alone! If you want money please take them away and get off!"

Then she took out her wallet towards them. But the leader of the bullies looked like didn't have enough. He smirked raptly at her:

"Of cause I will take them…but before that…I want to play with you baby…"

Thus he was going to lean at her! The girl screamed in horror and blushed. Just then, something bombed him away. The leader stood up, shouted in rage:

"Who the HELL are you BASTURD!"

The creature stood in front of him, made an evil laugh:

"You know this is my chat to you. You both belong to me!"

It was a creature which was between human and DEMONS. He was wearing a mask which covered right of his face and a very hot costume (Author:*Crashed*It will let a lot of fan-girls dies of nosebleed XD). The leader didn't say for a moment, next a smile climbed on his face:

"Okay, let's see whose conversation is correct. You folks! Get him!"

At that moment, a group of young men pounced upon the creature. The creature licked his lips and chuckled:

"Foolish humans."

He rushed behind them and cut the girl's head. Her blood busted out when her head flew away. The boys 'eyes widened. He should rescue her but not kill her! The creature licked the blood on his claws and smile:

"Please, don't think that I will rescue her. I have told you, you both will go in the right place with me!"

He sifted behind the bullies while they were pondering. Thus, blood spurted out from their neck and they fell on to the floor at the moment.

Some liquid with horrible smell of raw meat or fish suddenly washed over my throat hence I open my eyes. Wait! Something stuck on the right of my face so I pulled it down. It was a mask! There was a red eye with a pair of golden demon wings on the top and its colored was black. I looked over. There were full of dead bodies on the floor. They were covered by blood. And I noticed that the tattoo on the left of my body was glowing. What I have done to them? My eyes were misted by tears.

I didn't know what brought me back from the place I went last night. I just remembered that I cried a lot and then blackout. I was lying on my bed and I detected that there were two letters on my desk. I picked them up. One was written by Marik and another one was my grandpa. I opened the first one.

_Yugi: _

_Are you alright? I was sorry about the ritual of dark. __The ritual was misread (translation problems) and instead of what you hoped would happen (Atemu's soul coinciding with yours) the ritual burned off the left side of your body and face.__ Therefore,_ _the left side of your body has mutated into a partial demon form.__ Through by my foreknowledge,_ _the __discovered that the soul of Atemu that was brought back was nothing more than a dark reflection of the real Atemu, and control of the body will keep shifting between you and __**[Shadow Atemu]**__ after you are awaked later than 7 months.__ I know it's a mess but I know you can fix him better. _

_Get well soon._

_Your friend,_

_Marik _

Well, that is fine Marik. I smirked. That's why I smell some horrible smelling was attached on me because I HAVE SLEPT FOR 7MONTHS! I put down the first letter on the desk and opened the second one.

To my dearly grandson:

Are you feeling better now? Maybe I have disappeared in this world when you are reading this letter. 

What? Grandpa has disappeared in this world? My eyes widened just at time.

I am sorry dear. Let me explain how the story goes:

I was surprised while I was cleaning the game shop (You know, I usually clean it when it is closed.) because someone knocked the door so I opened it. And then I saw Marik, who was carrying you on his back. He told me that you will be awake after 7 months and the other you who has turned back to his normal form will kill me. The first thing I felt was shocked, and then I smirked to him and said you will be alright. I know it's hard to believe but please, take care yourself. 

Love you forever

Your grandpa,

Solomon Muto

Oh, grandpa…I wept and I put the letter in front of my chest.

~In the dream~

There was nothing but darkness around. I stood in the middle of it. Suddenly, a familiar voice appeared:

"I never know that you can stop me."

My eyes narrowed, looking for his exists but I failed. So I said calmly:

"Of cause I can also stop you as you are my mirror image."

I pointed out the last three words emphatically. The voice chuckled. Thus, a creature appeared in front of me. This familiar figure…became pointer than before…There was a pair of demon wings at his back; a scar crossed his chest and finally*normally I will die of nosebleed*he got a tail. We ran into silence for a moment. I broke the silence after a few minutes or more:

"What makes you turn into this? Please tell me if you have any problem! The other me!"

Finally, I called out his address. I smirked to him. But his answer was the most disappoint I ever heard. He looked at me sadly. Then I blackout once more.

Shadow Atemu stood in front of Joey Wheeler, who was dating with his boyfriend (Author: I will accept this XD) -Seto Kaiba. Both of them were stunned because the creature who was standing in front him was their friend-the other Yugi. Joey looked at him with tearful eyes and hugged him:

"What gifts bring you back **pharaoh**?"

Atemu didn't embrace him back. He just shocked by Joey's foolish actions. Why? Because this wasn't the ATEMU he knew. He was the most dangerous creature in this moment. Joey put him down and said:

"Let's go to the bar shall we? For celebrate your return!"

Seto shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly, Atemu spoke:

"Before that, I want to have something to cure my hunger."

"Fuck off Joey!"

Just then, Atemu jumped forward and prepared to one stick through Joey's chest. But Kaiba suddenly squeezed into the battle line and kicked Atemu away. Atemu flipped and lapsed on to the ground. He said:

"You still haven't change."

Kaiba gazed at him coldly and spoke through his teeth:

"But you have changed a lot."

Atemu giggled. And then he sneaked behind Kaiba and knocked Joey on to the ground mercilessly. Kaiba shouted in rage and turned around. Before his fist pressed on to Atemu's face, someone swooped him away. The clouds left the moon alone and the moon light shined on to the street. While the unknown person's shape was shown by the moon light, both of them were astonished by him. The man with the same figure and the same voice as Atemu chuckled:

"Something wrong about that, guys?"

"Something wrong about that, guys?"

I chuckled while I was pinning him on the ground. And then I talked to Atemu with an evil smile:

"Don't you forget that if you became a fallen angel, I also become one?"

Atemu's eyes were widened. I felt I was also turning a creature like him. Atemu spoke when he was stirred by my transformation:

"Get off or I may hurt you!"

Thus, his crimson eyes became darker and more upset. I put away my smiling face and started to compare with him by hands to hands. Are you CRAZY? I shouted in my heart. How could his physical strength be so powerful? Atemu laughed quietly all of a sudden:

"You said we are the same no matter what…but why did you think your power isn't as powerful as mine?"

"I did? Oh yes."

I also sniggered. Then, I turned to Kaiba and Joey and said:

"Go to a safety place…I'll take him down."

Joey nodded and pulled his acquaintance away from this dangerous place. I turned back to Atemu, asked that question again:

"I asked you one more time, what makes you become like this?"

"Nothing but by myself."

"I see. Then I know what can make you become normal."

I sneaked and scratched his clothes and his delicate skin when he was shocked. He turned around and stared at me:

"You did?"

"I did, ha ha!"

I gave him a smile for my answer. Thus, I jump to the roof of a house which was just next to me. I chortled at him:

"Catch me if you can!"

"Oh yes I can!"

Just then, a red light landed before me and pinned me on to the ground. It was Atemu! But this time he has his demon wings on his back. Want to face me by battling in the sky ah? I also let my wings out and swung my tail to blast him off. Very well, he made me hurts! I flew into the sky and knocked him onto the ground like a comet crashed on to the land. Unexpectedly, he snatched my neck while I was thinking this was over. I caught his claws by my hands and then I scraped him again.

…

After a few hours of melee, our clothes and flesh were worn-out and covered by blood. But one thing was different-he pinned me on the floor this time (Author: This doesn't make any sense and you don't need to talk about it so many times! LoXD) What now? I eyes were narrowed when we were gasping. Atemu looked at me with a sigh:

"Answer me, why do you appear?"

"Why?"I smiled quietly. "Maybe this is about my hope-I have to stop you no matter what. Then Ra let me appeared."

Atemu's left eye was narrowed. And then he spoke when he leaned his face near mine less than few centimeters:

"One more question, what can bring me back to normal?"

I saw his blushed. What the…I knew what have ate your mind! But it wasn't that way! I chuckled:

"Not lips to lips. But take your mask away."

I fell into a comma again while I took it down…

I opened my eyes. It was noon in the next day. I knew I still wearing the same clothes as last night so I had to hurried back home. Really confusing because most people shocked while I was running back home because my body was wounded. Some of them asked me did I need some help or what else. But I refused it.

I got into my room uneasily and changed my clothes right away. While I buttoned my last button of my sexy*XD just for fun girls* a creature was standing next to me like I appeared in front of him last night . I knew who he was. We silence for a while, and then he talked first:

"…Did I bother you so much?"

I shook my head and turned to him, who still in his demon forms. Shadow Atemu…

"No. Maybe because of my life is boring after you left?"

He was shocked a little. Thus he pressed me to the wall. I looked at him, like asking "What now?" He chuckled a little:

"Well…are you interested to listen why I have become a animal like this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Maybe because I knew you were alone of a long time in the puzzle."

He silenced. I seized the opportunity to whisper the words that have hidden in my heart for a long occasion next to his left ears while I wrapped my right hand to his head:

"Atemu, since I have be with you for a while, I had a strong feeling, but I can't hide it anymore…I have crush on you."

His eyes were widened at the moment and then he pulled me into his arms.

"Say it again."

He muttered at my ears. I said the last five words once more.

"I have crush on you."

Then, you know what's happened next. HE KISSED ME!Man! This was a confession! But last thing-he returned to his normal form! He left his lips, said while blushing:

"I have the same feeling as yours."

He stopped me while I began to speak:

"I know I have returned to normal by your LOVE. This is the key to rescue me from my alones."

I nodded and smile:

"So do ya want me to tell my friends that you don't killed people?"

"Sure. But maybe I will kill them again while I feel lonely again."

I silenced. This wasn't funny! Atemu chuckled again:

"Maybe it's a joke or not."

I smiled more even:

"Then I will stop you no matter what."

Before we went to tell my friends that Atemu returned, I still…wanted to do that thing one more time…

"Kiss me, Atemu."

Then the heaven came.


End file.
